


Family Recipe

by sly2o



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 05, all about that angst, angst angst angst, but i mean what are you doing on here if you haven't watched the finale?, if you haven't watched the finale this has spoilers in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly2o/pseuds/sly2o
Summary: Monty imparts some important wisdom to Jordan.





	Family Recipe

“What do you think you’re doing young man?”

Jordan froze - the cup halfway raised towards his mouth. 

_Busted._

“I’m.. uh…” Jordan started to stammer, but Monty just shook his head as he walked over to Jordan.

Monty plucked the drink out of Jordan’s hand, gave it a sniff, and recoiled with disgust.

“That bad, huh?” said Jordan, slouching with dismay.

“You’re lucky your mom found this. You could have gone blind.” 

“But I followed your recipe!” 

Monty shook his head and smiled, “a lot of moonshine is chemistry, but some of it,” he leaned over and switched around some of the settings on the kit Jordan had set up, “is an art.”

Jordan beamed with excitement - brimming with so many questions that he could finally ask his dad. But just as he opened his mouth, Monty cut in again with a quaver in his voice.

“Your mom and I have been talking and we’re going to let you go into cryo like you asked.”

This had been a five year long squabble in the family. Jordan was well into his twenties now and had never met anyone else. He was older than his parents when they had decided to stay. Surely they would let him make his own choice. Those had been the arguments Jordan had made repeatedly over the dinner table - but he was shocked that he had finally worn them down. 

“Thanks dad,” said Jordan softly as he leaned in for a hug. 

Monty held his boy tightly and Jordan could swear he heard him sniffle. 

As they let go and Monty whipped his eyes he looked back down at the cup on the table. 

“But you aren’t going to embarrass our family in front of my friends with that, c’mon I’ll show you how to make it properly.” 


End file.
